Random Encounters
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: A random assortment of stories in which the group solves murders, hands people their back sides and fall in love and what ever is in between.
1. Chapter 1

**Random Encounters **

**A/N:**So I figured since I liked this show I would begin to post for it ^_^ the first few chapters were done on a highly unreliable computer so please point out any errors you've spotted?

**Disclaimer:** If I had made NCIS would it be here?

* * *

She always knew she'd get in trouble when it came to corpus', only she didn't figure this is what TImothy had meant by trouble. The man seemed hesitent to kill her but he had just killed the poor man on the ground. What the hell could she do when this brute of a man had such a damned tight grip? Abby knew she had to leave a mark or something, Maybe Gibbs or McGee would be able to figure it out? She stuck her hand in the blood as the grizzle bear of a man pulled her up, they might think she killed the man but it was all she could do other than drag her feet and hope to whatever deity there was that they would find her in time.

I knew I'd get into trouble when it came to the dead, only I didn't figure this is what Timothy had meant by trouble. The man seemed hesitent to kill me but he had just killed the guy on the ground, What the hell could I do when said killer was holding on with a vice like grip? I had to make sure some one figured out that I had been taken, I had to leave a mark or something that would go unnoticed by the grizzly bear of a man. He yanked on my arm dragging me up, I pressed my fingers into the bloody floor and stood. I hoped they would find it and when they relized I was missing they would find this man and save me before it was too late.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Ok so we have Mr. Garber who comes into the apartment and the killer blind sides him and-"

Probie came in but he seemed too fidgety for normal;

"Uh guys we just got the finger prints in; there are two sets."

We all looked at McGee who looked as pale as a ghost;

"The first set are from Mr. jeffery vanderbuil, the second is Abigail Soiuto."

Abby? No way, why would Abby's prints be at the crime sence? But she didn't come into work today she was scheduled to work though...Boss grabbed his phone and dialed what I guess was Abby's number, several tries later and he shakes his head;

"We need to assume that either she's working for him or she witnessed the murder."

Where did that put her then? Was she still alive?


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Encounters **

**A/N: I love Ziva!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I smiled at Ziva as her face scrunched up in preperation for sneezing, she glared at me as if damning me to all the different versions of hell that had ever been created; Sure it wasn't funny that our perp tried to run her over in his pedo van, or when she'd dived away only to roll right into the lake. But the fact that she was sick was amusing;

"Don't worry Ziva, I'll take care of you."

She glared even harder if that was possible, geez I wouldn't take avantage of a sick woman for godsake. I couldn't with her cause she would run me into the ground if I tried to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Random Encounters **

**A/N: Me my poor mind hardly at work lol**

* * *

I couldn't breath, the bag over my head stuck of sweat, fear, and blood. They were going to hurt me, I just knew it. I wasn't like Gibbs or even Tony for that matter, I wasn't strong like them or confident under fire like Ziva...I was just a techy really, I messed up all the time and...I didn't want to think I might not ever see them again. I didn't want my life to end, I didn't want these thugs to take my life after torturing me, I wanted to joke around with Abby, work hard for Gibbs and get his approval, have Tony stop calling me probie, finally say something that would make Ziva laugh, and go on another date with Jimmy. yep, that was on my list; go on another date with jimmy check. I hoped the others figured out what had happened and soon, it would be nice to keep living.


	4. Chapter 4

**Random Encounters **

**A/N: Ah McGee ^_^**

* * *

**McGee's POV**

"Hey boss, the others told me you've been hard at work."

He looked up at me; those blue eyes calculating just what had brought me to him after having been on vacation, well rather medical leave since I broke my arm due to being shot. He looked to my hands and I smiled. The others told me he'd kicked himself black and blue since I got hurt, and he did look thiner now then when I had last seen him. I lifted the take out I went and grabbed;

"I brought some food, figured you might need something."

He looked away and went back to work on his boat, I smiled and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. Finding a spot to sit I placed his food next to me and patted the hard wood;

"Come take a break and tell me what I missed?"

He paused and looked at me, what was he thinking? I almost always couldn't tell what he was thinking and boy was he always thinking! He put the tool down and came to sit next to me;

"Hope you like italian."

He nodded and opened his food, I wasn't sure what he would like so I'd gotten him alfrado. He nodded his head as if to say it was alright. We ate in silence for a while and I wondered if my company was all he needed or if I needed to talk to him too.

"I was worried about you, when I got hurt I saw the look on your face..."

He froze;

"I thought you'd been killed."

I thought I had for a moment too till the pain kicked in. But he had shot at the suspect, shot and didn't miss. He'd killed the man who harmed me, I felt relief at the fact that I would be the only one on the team that the man would hurt.

"But he didn't manage to."

He nodded and took a deep breath;

"Don't do that again Timothy."

I smiled, we were good;

"Sure thing boss."


	5. Chapter 5

**Random Encounters **

**A/N: Elevator anyone?**

* * *

"Tony shut up!"

He frowned, but I didn't need him to keep teasing me about my slip up, maybe I should have double triple checked other wise I wouldn't have gotten the patant Gibbs glare, normaly were good, I really didn't ever see the glare directed towards me! The evelator shuttered and stopped the lights going out, oh shit!

"What the hell?"

The emergecy lights came on;

"Well the power went out..."

Tony sighed lightly;

"So, uh...I'm sorry Abby. I was just teasing you."

I gave him a look that should have said duh. He rolled his eyes;

"Ok ok ok, I'm really sorry Abby goddess of the lab."

I smirked;

"Your just trying to get on my good side."

He smiled;

"Is it working?"

I turned to him, this almost sounded like him flirting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Random Encounters **

**A/N: ah tricky tricky**

* * *

Oh damn, why did it take me so long to realize why I did the things I did? I loved to flirt with women, loved loving them...but it didn't hit me that I might swing both ways till now! I always did it with him, always flirted and teased him and yet it took Abby hinting at me that I might just like said man! I didn't think it was possible and told Abby she was off her rocker...but what if she was right and I really did like him?

"Oh come on Tony you know you hit on him!"

I froze, did I really? I couldn't right...Right?

"I don't why would you say that?"

She gave me a are you serious? kind of look and I sat;

"It's that bad?"

She sat in one of her spiny chairs and nodded;

"Yea, I could tell...He seems a little oblivius to it though. I think Gibbs might have a clue about it."

Oh god, he was the last person I wanted to know that I might have a thing for tim.


	7. Chapter 7

**Random Encounters **

**A/N: Gibbs being Gibbs**

* * *

I heard a noise and was insteatly alert, who was clunking towards my bedroom?

"Gibbs?"

Abby? She knocked on my door, I grabbed the blaket and hissed in pain;

"Are you alright?"

Her head swinging around my door as if she were afraid I would throw something at her or maybe shoot her. I breathed only to relize that it might not have been the best idea today.

"Do I look ok Abby?"

She shriveled away but shook her head;

"That's why I'm here!"

What? What in the hell was she talking about?

"I brought along some things with me and I came right over!"

She didn't mean that she was going to stay over did she?

"Abby, what are you talking about?"

Her face went blank for half a moment;

"Ohhhh, well I thought I woud stay for a little bit and play nurse."

She did mean that then, I didn't need help. I just need rest.

"Abby."

She looked stright at me and I gave her a glare worthy of my father;

"Ohhh no you don't Gibbs! Your hurt and the doctor told you that you needed someone to stay over when you rested, I won't bother you that much. I'll just check on you!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Random Encounters **

**A/N: What is it with sick people getting me to write sick day stories?  
PS all of this is in McGee's pov ^_^**

* * *

**McGee's POV**

I felt dizzy and warm, this was the only time it wasn't welcome. The suspect was just a little bit away from me right now, I could if I wanted to grap him. But Gibbs hadn't told us to move just yet, and if the suspect found me I could jeperdize this whole mission.

"Now!"

I darted out and held steady as Tony tackled the man, thank gods for that. Ziva pulled the cuffs out and cuffed the man, gibbs came up and told us in his own way good job. Why was I still so dizzy? I wobbled and heard Tony ask me if I was ok...

* * *

"Will he be aright?"

"It's alright, I think he still had that cold that I gave him."

"Dinozzo take care of him."

"Come on Probie keys?"

* * *

silence, I understood why people would think it's golden. Seldom do we have complete silence and it's a shame for so many reasons. I rolled oh my poor head, well Tony was right I had his damnedable cold for sure.

"Hey, how are you feeling Tim?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at the figure standing above me.

"Could be better."

He laughed and pressed a hand aginst my forehead;

"Well your fevers gone down at least."

How long had he stayed here with me?

"What happened to the suspect?"

Tony sat in a chair that had no business in my bed room, what was my computer chair doing in my room any way?

"He got taken in, like he should and Gibbs was dealing with him. He and Ziva headed back to work when I took you home, you passed out in the warehouse so your off the hook on paper work."

That was the last thing I wanted to hear;

"Oh no, please don't try to get up Probie!"

I think I growled at him because he was up and out of the chair and had both hands up in surrender.

"I may be sick but it dosen't mean that I should slack off Tony."

He nodded, but the crinkle around his eyes fortold the laughter that would soon spill out his lips.

"Yea I got that probie."

I sighed;

"Thanks though for not letting me crack my head on the ground."

His hands dropped and he did smile at that.

"Well didn't need you bleeding all over the place you know."


End file.
